


Blurred Lines

by baekkieony



Series: Exoverse [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: 5 Stupid Reasons To Hate Park Chanyeol, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background story, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Love, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sequel, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Smut, Underage Sex, all their friends tell them to stop but they don't care, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: what do they make dreams forwhen you got them jeans on[the promised Taekai background story to "5 Stupid Reasons To Hate Park Chanyeol", but you can read it without having read 5 SRTHPC before]





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazedandconfused94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedandconfused94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 Stupid Reasons To Hate Park Chanyeol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281741) by [baekkieony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony). 



> here is the background story i promised to write! I hope you like it and yeah. If you're not okay with incest, please don't read this (the last part is basically pwp sooo). but you can read this as a single story, without knowing 5 SRTHPC.

When Jongin was born, Taemin was jealous.

Not the “I don't like him, but I'll get over it” kind, no, the “I'll make your life hell” kind of jealousy and well, Taemin made sure that Jongin felt the hate and disgust Taemin had for him.

When Jongin played in the sand pit, Taemin was on the swing. When Jongin wanted to meet Taemin's friends, he suddenly was sick. When Jongin was crying at night, because Taemin had talked him into watching a scary movie, Taemin played his music louder. When Jongin needed Taemin, he'd lock the door of his room and wait until Jongin didn't need him anymore.

This went on for years, always unnoticed by their mother, because Taemin played nice and Jongin played fool (like Taemin had told him to) when their mother asked why Jongin was home all day and Taemin out with his friends. Taemin had this special force about Jongin; he could easily control him and trick him into the thought that it was okay to be such a shitty big brother and it was all only to “make him a man”.

This went on until Jongin had his first day of school, excited and happy to get away from his brother (because Taemin may have thought that Jongin was dumb, but he definitely wasn't).

Taemin had feared this day for his life, because it would meant more concurrence in school and another part where he had to compete with Jongin. Jongin was always the little one, the maknae, the perfect child who helped his mother with the dishes (even if he couldn't reach the sink), who was interested in dad's after work stories (read: whining about his boss) and well, he was just great at everything. Better than Taemin. And he was only five.

 

_____________________________________

 

In middle school (Taemin's second, Jongin's first year), their parents got divorced. It was not like Taemin hadn't seen it coming, it was clear and obvious (his dad never smelled like his mom anymore) and Taemin was okay with it.

Okay maybe, he was more than okay with it, because Jongin had to move with his dad. He was gone. Away. Hopefully forever.

They spent their weekends over at their other parents place and after some time, his dad married again and Jongin changed his last name from Lee to Kim. Taemin was glad about it, because it was one thing less that connected them.

After time, they stopped going over and Taemin hadn't met Jongin for a long time, since he wasn't in his year and their grade barely did something with the grade under them.

Taemin really had a happy time, back then, when Jongin was out of his life like his problem just went to air.

But Taemin hadn't noticed how much Jongin had changed.

 

_____________________________________

 

The first day of Taemin's last year in high school had went well. Like really well. He had nice teachers, could sit with his friends in most classes and the subjects he had to take were interesting or at least okay.

But there was one point, one little point, that disturbed him more than anything. He had had a perfect day, but it turned out Jongin just transferred form his old high school (he got kicked out for smoking) and somehow the boy had managed to get from a small, skinny boy to a perfect built _god_.

He firstly didn't believe the talk when he heard about the new, absolutely gorgeous transfer student  and the name Kim Jongin fell. Like, what Taemin remembered was dark skin, chapped lips, unwashed hair and dirty trousers. What these girls described was perfect  _blonde_ hair, perfect style, plush red lips and a face like he fell from heaven (the bronzed skin seemed to be only a bonus). 

He thought he had finally left his little brother behind, but it seemed like Jongin had only waited for puberty to hit him like a truck and then stumble in Taemin's life again to mess with him.

He had met him in the hallways, standing by his locker, packing away his things and he harshly grabbed him by shoulder, spinning him around to press both of his arms against the lockers and cage him. 

Jongin was in shock when he felt the unfamiliar hand on his shoulder, being harshly spun around, but when he saw the face of Taemin, his  _lovely_ big brother, he smirked. Like not smirked normally, more like “you calculated me wrong, bitch”.

“Dear brother! How much I missed you!”, he exclaimed and hugged him, but Taemin saw the twink in his eyes and heard the fake laughter. He heard it all. It literally laughed “I'm gonna make your life hell” in his face.

Taemin only hated him more.

He pushed him away, face wrinkled in disgust and he only leaned back calmly on the lockers, lazy smirk plastered on plush lips  ~~ Taemin would like to taste  ~~ Taemin would like to punch bloody.

He had never seen Jongin looking so attractive, so mature and grown and he hated himself for thinking that this cocky pose looked so much more sexy on Jongin than it would on him. Not that he would do something so stupid anyway. He tightly grabbed Jongin's wrist, twisting it painfully and he heard Jongin hiss, before he spoke through gritted teeth.

“Listen here, Jongin: If you dare to tell anyone that we're related in any way or even tell them that we're brothers, you can visit the fucking hospital”

Jongin scoffed and with strength Taemin didn't know he had, he easily wriggled his wrist out of Taemin's firm grip, pushing himself away from the lockers. “It's not that I like to be seen with a twink either”.

When Taemin gasped, Jongin was already walking away, smirk back on his lips and the smile in his eyes told Taemin that it was going to be a hell of a year  ~~ and he tried not to think about how great Jongin's butt looked in those jeans ~~ .

He never had considered crying in school, but right now, it really seemed like a great opinion to him.

 

_____________________________________

 

Jongin had him pushed up against the wall, door of the janitor closet tightly locked and his lips were ghosting over pale flesh and red marks. Taemin moaned, head hitting the wall when he threw it back in pleasure and Jongin smirked against his skin, Taemin could feel it after the years. 

When he leaned back, admiring his work on Taemin's skin, eyes going soft for him only, Taemin felt loved like he never had and all of this situation was so familiar, it hurt.

Exactly here, in exactly this closet, in exactly this  _clothes,_ it all had started, three months ago. But it felt like they had been together for years, even if they had been apart for most of the time. Not physically, but also psychically.

The time Jongin had spent on getting Taemin laid, on finally fucking his brother (something he had dreamed of since last year of _middle school_ ) it had paid out better that he'd ever expected. But not only he got Taemin's body, he also won over Taemin's heart in sweet little notes, in heart warming chats and somehow on the way of loosing his virginity to his brother, he had fallen in love.

They both had, somewhere.

But that didn't matter right now. Taemin's pants on the floor, piled up with his shirt and Jongin's pants, mattered. Taemin moaned when Jongin shoved the first finger into him, not even trying to be silent (it was third period and they skipped history and math for this). He felt his spine tingling in anticipation and excitement, one more finger roughly added.

They didn't brought lube, but Taemin was used to it now, since they fucked like the rabbits and they wondered how no one found it out yet, not even that they were brothers. 

It didn't took long until Jongin pushed in, bottoming out completely and Taemin bit his arm in both pain and pleasure, trying to suppress a scream. Jongin didn't give him time to adjust and just started  to piston his hips against Taemin's ass, bent over a long forgotten desk. 

Taemin screamed, loudly, when he came, Jongin's name on his lips and he wanted to tell him so badly that he loved him, but he couldn't, just couldn't, because they weren't supposed to be together, to feel something big as  _love_ for each other,  _love_ that went further than just brothers.

When Jongin dressed and tied his shoes, he gave Taemin a last small peek on his lip and shut the door behind him and when he knew that Jongin couldn't hear him anymore, Taemin slumped down the wall and cried.

 

_____________________________________

 

“Babe?”

No reaction.

“Babe, you have to wake up, or you'll be late for classes again”, Taemin shook him another time, softly and loving and his eyes fluttered open. Taemin couldn't resist but smiled. Jongin looked so cute when he was all sleepy and cuddly.

“Hurry up, you'll be late”

“But I don't want to!”

Taemin laughed, but tickled him and then suddenly ripped his sheets away.

“But your grades will be thankful for it and now finally get your lazy ass out of bed”

Jongin grumbled, but stood up and made his way into the bathroom. Taemin smirked when he looked at his naked, wiggling ass. Grumpy Jongin was also cute.

He sat down at the table in the kitchen, coffee nearly cold and when he heard a “I'm leaving hyung, love you”, he smiled into the cup and shouted “Love you too” back.

It wasn't nearly three hours later when Jonghyun came over, cookies and buns with him and Taemin smiled down at him, happy and filled. They ate together, watched a movie and then just talked  about things 21 year old boys would talk about.

Jonghyun had just told him about something really uninteresting, really stupid he did when he was last drunk, when his gaze fell on the discarded boxer short on the ground, black and from calvin klein. Jongin's.

He shot a gaze at Taemin, annoyed and also a bit amused. 

“Didn't I tell you to stop it?”

“You did”

“But you're still doing it”

“Yes”.

Jonghyun shook his head. “Man, you know it's pretty fucked up to have something with your  _brother_ ”.  Taemin knew, but for him, Jongin wasn't his brother anymore. He was  _more,_ a lot more and somewhere, the lines between blood related and love related had blurred.

Taemin only laughed. “Like you're the one to talk about  _“fucked up”_ , or shall I remember you of the time when you accidentally hooked up with Kim Junmyeon, because you thought it was Kibum?”.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes, because this was  _years_ ago (it was three months), but snickered anyway.

“Yeah, maybe I'm not one to talk”.

Taemin nodded eagerly and spent a look to the apartment. It was small and beautiful, and he only had to share it with Jongin (he had his own apartment, too, but he said he liked Taemin's more, because it felt homey) and he really loved his life actually.

Jonghyun observed him quietly and saw the way Taemin looked at all the little things.

“Do you love him?”

“Who?”

“Jongin”

Taemin didn't even need three seconds to think.

“Yes”.

He had fallen for Jongin. Fallen in love, with his own brother, so hard, it should have hurt.

Silence. 

“But dude, I'm just saying, Jongin's still pretty fucked up”

Taemin smiled.

He was.

They both were, somehow.


End file.
